What A Woman Would Do
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Cloud is fed up with being labelled as the 'woman' of the relationship and he's on a mission to make his statement heard. Cloud x Leon Lemon Yaoi


**What A Woman Would Do**

-**Pairing: **Cloud x Squall

-**Notes: **This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai, **which means that it contains **boy-boy love, **Cloud and Squall from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with yaoi/shounen ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>- <strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

-**Please review this!**

* * *

><p>To be in a relationship, you had to be compatible together and work like a well-oiled machine as they say. At least that's what <em>Zack<em>, my best friend, says.

But it's easy for him seen as though if you collected all of his confidence and put it into an electronic device, it would run for _years _on that alone. I have found that I have about as much confidence as a piece of fruit…which isn't _any_ if you didn't quite understand my obscene metaphor.

I have been going out with Squall Leonhart for about seven months now and everything was fine, we were in love-hooray. But that didn't stop a few problems occurring in relationship and unfortunately, as always, I had found one, which bugged the crap out of me.

During our second month of dating, we had made love right after confessing that we were both _in _love and I, being physically shorter, younger and weaker than him, was 'the woman' of the night…again another phrase that Zack had told me. I was beneath him writhing in pleasure, panting out his name as he went deeper inside of me…I didn't _mind_ being beneath him because I've never been a dominant person. But it's only started to bother me because I had over heard Squall talking with his friend Zell, he was constantly going on about how I blush and how I _giggle _and how 'he's the man of the relationship'.

It fucks up your ego a little.

When I had confided in Zack, _which _by the way is a stupid thing to do when he's hyped up on Dumbapple juice, he had just said that I needed to _show _Squall that I could be the man of the relationship as well.

Not only was that advice _appalling_, but also it frustrated me because he couldn't tell me in a little more detail about just what the _fuck_ he actually meant.

So least to say that I actually went out of my way to try and seem more like the man of the relationship rather than a woman of some sort…it didn't go down too well.

I think the first mistake I made was going out and buying groceries to make dinner, I'm not all for stereotyping, but apparently that was a very womanly thing to do and I was reminded so that night when yet again, I was on bottom whilst he caged me in like a lion hunting down it's prey.

It may sound like I wasn't enjoying having sex with my boyfriend when I say that during intercourse, I actually had an idea of how to show Squall that I could be the man of the relationship as well. Domination was a typical sign of being 'manly', I guess, if I could dominate Squall, he would stop talking to that stupid blonde about me.

So, as you can probably guess, I am going to try and…seduce Squall tonight and I have been taking notes from Zack on just how to do such a thing.

He's useful sometimes.

I rifled through my bedroom drawers, trying to find some aftershave and failing miserably for all of the crap that Squall left in our drawers most of the time, I'd be lucky to find a pair of underpants in the morning.

Finally finding it, I slapped it onto my neck and pulled nervously at my blue and white chequered shirt, frowning slightly at my less than developed abs as I peered down my shirt. Jeeze.

Squall was out on an errand for his sister Rinoa, delivering flowers to Aerith's flower shop so I knew I had plenty of time to prepare myself as Aerith's shop was way across town, so I set about cleaning the apartment first. There's nothing like seducing someone in a clean room.

I then checked on the dinner I was making, firm beef and sunny-side-up eggs of course for it's 'manly' to eat them apparently and then I stared at myself in the mirror, pulling at my blonde bangs that surrounded my slightly feminine face.

I had to practice approaching him after dinner, should I crawl across his body? Grab him from the other side of the table and kiss him feverishly? Run my foot up his leg…no wait…_that's a woman thing_. Maybe I should push him up against the wall…I knew _I_ liked it when he did that.

And that's when it hit me, I should think about the ways that Squall had seduced _me_ and use my information to seduce _him_. In all honesty, I felt like I was the most cunning person on the planet at this moment, like that mad professor in _Austin Powers_ or _The Pink Panther_.

With my seducing sequence playing in my mind, I went back into the kitchen to flip the beef and make sure that the eggs weren't sticking to the pan, my ears pricking up slightly as I heard a car pull up outside.

_Ah!_ I quickly made sure that the food was ready to go and I placed it a little messily, on the plates, placing them on the table and shoving the utensils into the sink whilst throwing forks and knives onto the table.

He entered the house like a Greek god and his eyes met mine almost instantly and a small smile played on his lips as he took long strides over to me and I held back a blush, making sure to push all of my natural reactions to the side.

"Hey," he whispered and grabbed me around the waist with his arms and his woodland scent drifted into my nostrils. I swallowed deeply and took a deep breath before I pulled him down for a greeting kiss, pulling away rather sharply once I felt myself being dominated again.

"Sit," I said to him and pointed to the table where the poorly displayed food sat waiting for us, he frowned a little at my somewhat demanding tone but sat down regardless and we both began to tuck in, talking about trivial things as couples do. I liked talking with Squall just because of the fact that neither of us was very talk active and we knew when to speak and not to speak to one another. Probably a skill I should teach Zack actually.

As always, I finished my food before Squall and I licked my lips slightly as I watched him chew on his beef.

_Do it now _I ordered myself and I got to my feet so that I could stand in front of Squall who looked up at me questioningly, his eyes widening as I straddled him on his seat and linked my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his where the tastes of Squall and egg mixed together, surprisingly turning me on even more.

"Cloud?" Squall managed to ask in between our kisses and I panicked as I felt him lift me up, dominating me once more and I smacked his hands away from my waist before moving my lips to his neck, my hands slipping southerly of his body and I held my breath to control my nerves.

My hand pressed firmly against his bulge through his jeans and I couldn't control the light blush that appeared on my cheeks as he hissed slightly and I quickly stopped earning me a pout from said brunette.

I got up from his lap and pulled him up from the chair, pulling him by his wrist to the bedroom we shared over the weekends, as seven months is little too early to be living with one another in my mind.

"Get on the bed," I instructed and I almost burst into a fit of laughter at the stunned expression appearing on Squall's face, if this is what it's like to be dominant than I understand why Squall likes it so much.

Squall hesitated for a second so I took it upon myself to physically push him down, caging him in on the bed like he does to me, but I'm more of a wolf than a lion.

"What the fu…" I kissed his lips quickly to shut him up and I slowly began to unbutton his shirt, my hands were shaking slightly.

I pulled away from him and gazed down at the pale skin that was revealed to me, smiling slightly as I ran my hands down his bare chest, arching an eyebrow as I swore I saw a blush creep along Squall's cheeks. So this must be what _I _look like when Squall in dominating me…I guess it is as amusing as they keep on preaching about.

"Cloud," I felt that moan go straight to my groin, he'd never moaned my name like that before, even during intercourse.

I laughed slightly and rolled my hips against his, my eyes flickering to his face in time to see him close his eyes and allow his mouth to hang open like a goldfish.

I could feel my erection rubbing up against the material of my boxers and I had to fight with myself to make sure that this lasted as long as I wanted it to.

I surprisingly managed to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down his legs, stopping another laugh from erupting out of my throat as I saw his erection standing tall under his tented boxers, almost as if it was waving at me somehow.

To be honest with you, I had _no idea_what I was doing, but whatever I _was _doing…it seemed to be working.

Squall sat up slightly and I panicked for a second, thinking he was going to take charge once more, but my worry was calmed as he simply got up to remove his short from his…slight distracting upper body.

_Stay focused Cloud!_ I shook my head and slowly unbuttoned my own shirt, tossing it onto the floor and I quickly crawled between his legs, which I spread without permission.

I tapped my finger on the tip of his clothed arousal and jumped a bit as he hissed loudly, scaring the crap out of me in the process. It was then that I slowly pulled his boxers down, arching my eyebrow slightly as Squall propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look of what I was doing, I smiled up at him innocently before I placed my lips around the head of his dick.

I had never given head before, so I didn't really know what I was doing but the moans that Squall was allowing to fall from his soft lips told me that I must have been doing it right.

"Ah, Cloud," his fingers fisted in my hair and forced my head to move up and down faster.

I made sure to focus on breathing through my nose as it was extremely difficult to concentrate when your boyfriend in thrusting upwards into your mouth, which surprisingly built me into a heated state of arousal once more and I quickly pulled away as his moans began to get louder and louder, meaning that his climax was close.

I lick my lips and grinned as Squall stared back at me with heated, soft blue eyes. His lips were parted as small pants left them and I crawled over his body, managing to pull off my remaining clothing as I did do.

"The fuck has gotten into you?" Squall whispered as I cupped his face and I smirked slightly before I delved my tongue inside his mouth, moaning lightly as he seemed to be finally accepting that I was the dominant one tonight.

_Legs, grab his legs like he does to you _I almost nodded to the thoughts in my head as I continued to lavish Squalls lips with kisses, my hands slipped down his oh so _smooth_ body and grabbed his legs gently, pulling them up by my side and holding them there.

Squall's fingers pulled at my hair and deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away for some much needed oxygen whilst I continued to rub the head of my erection against his warm entrance.

"_Wait!_" my eyes widened in shock as Squall stopped me from entering him and his hands gripped the tops of my arms almost urgently.

"S-Squall?" I asked slightly afraid I'd pushed him too hard just to prove a point and he looked up at me slowly with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"I've never been on bottom…I'm a um, virgin in that area," his eyes flickered to mine and I could feel the slight tingle of laughter brewing inside of me but I held it back.

"I love you," I simply replied and pulled him in for a kiss, feeling a little more confident knowing that I wasn't the only one nervous about this whole situations and I took it upon myself to enter him slowly whilst he was distracted, earning me a yelp to swallow.

His muscles clenched around me as we eased slowly into a soft rhythm with one another, our lips still brushing against one another's as I moved my hands from his legs so my fingers could lace with his.

"Cloud," Squall moaned between my lips and I gasped at the sound, nearly crying out as he deliberately squeezed around my erection and I pumped deeper inside of him, smiling at how much is fascinated me to actually be inside of somebody for once.

It felt so good having my skin touching and squeezed from just thrusting into that small warm hole that only my fingers had been before this night.

I looked to Squall who was currently arching his back; mouth wide open and his eyes clenched shut. It was like staring at a piece of erotic fanart that you would find on teenage websites.

"Squall," I groaned as he began to roll his hips upwards, meeting mine as sweat grew on my forehead and on my lover's chest.

There wasn't another noise apart from our heavy panting, moaning and the occasional noise of the bed moving with our frantic grinding, I was in complete ecstasy after just a small amount of time and I didn't want it to end.

My eyes flew open as Squall brought me down forcefully into a kiss and I purred into his mouth as I angled myself inside of him, whining in pain as he bit down of my lip as a scream erupted from him and I had realization slap me in the face.

I had found his prostate and I continued to thrust into it, feeling my own fire brewing in my stomach.

My toes curled as I tried to concentrate on getting _Squall _to be the first one to release, but I had always been an early 'Juice Maker' as Zack called it. I felt Squall's legs tighten around my waist and I moaned deeply as I moved faster, my hair waving in front of my eyes.

I let out a cry of his name as I came hard, my back arching and my head falling backwards but I kept my hips moving, my hand coming down and pumping around Squall's dick as I tried to bring him to his end quickly.

"Fuck," Squall growled and gasped loudly as his seed spurted into my hand in thick ribbons.

It took a while for our orgasms to ride out and for our breath to slow down and although I was exhausted, I couldn't have been happier to have finally gotten one up on Squall after all that bullshit about me being the 'perfect blushing uke'.

Squall turned to me and smiled warmly, pulling me into his arms where I buried my head in his bare chest, taking in the warm scent of Squall and sweat. My hands linked around his neck.

"Promise me something Cloud," I blinked at his voice and looked up at him with a slightly frown.

"Anything," I replied with a sigh and kissed his collarbone, beaming as he brushed my blonde hair away from my face.

"Promise me you'll behave like that more often,"

* * *

><p><strong>This was a request fanfiction over on my Deviantart by StillDollDemon.<strong>

**I am not a fan of Cloud x Leon so I had a lot of difficulty writing this, but it was fun to finally see a playful side of Cloud. I wanted him all scatter brained and a bit wife-ish in this because I can honestly see him being like that xD **


End file.
